Staying Over
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: While staying over Ichigo's house, Renji complains he's bored. What will Ichigo do? RenjixIchigo yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters I'm writing about.

A/N This fic is RenjixIchigo. Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read. Enjoy! ^^

Stars were slowly starting to appear over Karakura town after the clouds rolled away, but Renji Abarai didn't notice. The red-haired lieutenant was laying on Ichigo's bed, flipping through a human magazine, his eyes wide. "Do people _really _where these things?" he asked, pointing at a boy wearing a raincoat, hat, and boots. Ichigo, who was sitting at his dead _trying _to study, rolled his eyes. "It's so you don't get wet when it rains," he muttered, hoping this would be the last thing he would have to explain to Renji. The damn shinigami had been questioning him all night! At this rate he was never going to get any work done!

"What's-" Renji began, but he was cut off when Ichigo, who whirled around in his chair and glared at him. "The human world and the Soul Society are very different!" he nearly shouted, throwing his hands above his head in an obvious display of annoyence. "It will take forever to explain everything about the human world to you! Yes, we really wear those things! They're not weird here! Why do you guys where those kimono things?" Renji blinked and stared at Ichigo for a minute, then lowered his head and calmly continued to read his magazine. He was used to Ichigo's outbursts by now, and didn't take any offence to them.

Ichigo gave a huge sigh, and turned back to his desk, scanning a piece of paper quickly. Because of the arrancar threat, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Toshiro had been sent to the human world to help. Renji was supposed to be staying with Urahara, but he'd come over to Ichigo's house this morning, complaining Urahara made him clean the whole shop, and wasted now time in making himself at home. Ichigo would have protested, but his father arrived at that moment and invited Renji to stay over for as long as he liked. Ichigo groaned just thinking about it. His damn father! Why the hell did he always have to mess things up? Under normal circumstances, Ichigo wouldn't really mind if Renji stayed here. He would actually probably be happy. Renji was his friend, and they usually got along great. But he had exams this week, and really needed to study. Renji definitely wasn't helping by asking him questions every two seconds.

"I'm bored," came a rather whiny voice from the direction of the bed, and Ichigo gave another sigh. Finally he neatly stacked his papers in a pile. It seemed Renji had broken his concentration for good. "Well do something," Ichigo muttered, turning to face Renji. "There must be _something_ here that interests you." Renji shook his red head, his ponytail bobbing slightly. "Nope, nothing." The shinigami had thrown down the magazine, and was now sitting up, an expectant look on his face. Ichigo groaned. Entertaining Renji wasn't on his agenda for the night. If he couldn't study, he really wanted to get some sleep. It was already 12:24 in the morning! But Renji was wide awake, and obviously waiting for Ichigo to find something for him to do.

_Okay, you want entertainment, fine!_ the teen thought, getting up and walking over to Renji and plopping unto the bed beside him. Without warning, he grabbed Renji's jaw in both hands, and roughly pressed his lips to Renji's. Ichigo had thought Renji would pull away, tell Ichigo he'd had enough entertainment for the night, and go to sleep. No such luck. The lieutenant made a surprised sound, but instead of pulling away, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, kissing back hard, his eyes closing.

Ichigo couldn't move. He sat there, frozen, staring at Renji's closed lids. This was definitely _not_ what he had expected. A voice in his head was yelling at him to pull away, push Renji back, but he didn't. He couldn't. It was like in kissing him back, Renji had triggered something in side of Ichigo, something he never realized was there, and made him want this, made him _need_ this. Ichigo's lips moved against Renj's hungrily, and now they were both kissing each other, bodies pressed close, eyes closed.

A few seconds later, they pulled away at the same time, their breathing ragged, faces red. Renji gave an embarrassed cough, and suddenly seemed very interested in a thread hanging from his shirt.

"Well," Ichigo finally muttered, breaking the awkward silence. "It's late… we should probably get to bed. You're coming to school with me tomorrow, remember?" Renji nodded, and Ichigo lay down next to him on the bed. Renji didn't get up and move to his sleeping bag on the floor, but stayed there, figuring it was okay. Ichigo didn't protest. The substitute shinigami reached out and flicked the light off, and the two lay there in darkness. As Ichigo was drifting off to sleep, he felt Renji's arms around him, and leaned against the lieutenant. Having Renji here wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
